Le testament de Sirius Black
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: OS sur la famille Black. Le titre est très explicite : après la mort de Sirius, Harry assiste à l'ouverture de son testament, en présence des autres héritiers potentiels : les soeurs Black ...


Résumé : le titre n'est peut-être pas très sexy mais il a le mérite d'être clair ! Quelques jours après la disparition de Sirius derrière le voile du Département des Mystères, Harry doit assister à l'ouverture de son testament, en compagnie des autres héritiers potentiels de son parrain : les sœurs Black ...

Fans de Sirius, venez lire ! Ou pas ...

C'est un peu long peut-être pour un OS mais je ne pouvais pas faire plusieurs chapitres, ça aurait cassé le rythme. Et l'ambiance.

Quelques précisions concernant les dates : au début du récit, Sirius a environ 17 ans, Bellatrix 21, Andromeda 19 et Narcissa 15 ; je n'ai pas tout à fait respecté la chronologie de notre auteur préféré, dans laquelle Sirius est plus jeune que ses trois cousines ; désolée pour cette entorse, mais sinon ça ne collait vraiment pas. Je me suis pris la tête sur les dates ; normalement, il n'y a pas d'erreurs trop grossières. Mais si vous en voyez-une, dites-le moi !

Rating : T (voire M ; dites-moi ce que vous en pensez)

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à l'inégalable J.K. Rowling ; le scénario seul vient de mon imagination tordue

Bonne lecture !

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

**Le testament de Sirius Black**

Harry ne cessait de broyer du noir.

Depuis dix jours que le tragique incident du ministère avait bouleversé son existence en le privant de son parrain adoré, il ne faisait que ça. « Broyer du noir » ; il trouvait l'expression fort mal à propos. Avec un pincement au cœur, il songeait que l'ironie cruelle de ce proverbe n'aurait pas déplu à Sirius.

Sirius.

Son parrain. Le meilleur ami de son père. Le témoin du mariage de ses parents. Mort par sa faute. Parce qu'il avait voulu jouer au héros. Parce qu'il avait désobéi. Parce qu'une fois encore il avait bravé le danger sans réfléchir. Sirius était mort par sa faute ; une partie de lui était morte aussi cette nuit là.

Trois petits coups secs frappés sur le carreau couvert de buée tirèrent Harry de ses pensées lugubres.

Il tourna lentement la tête sans pour autant se lever et distingua une chouette au plumage sombre. Il se leva avec effort et se traîna d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit avec précaution pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son oncle ou de sa tante. L'air froid de la nuit s'engouffra dans la chambre. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, le temps avait changé, il était incroyablement mauvais pour la saison. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Trop. Et en mal.

Il tendit la main à travers la grille et prit la lettre que le volatile tenait fermement dans son bec. Il poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Probablement une lettre de condoléance ou de réconfort. Encore une. Une de ces lettres formatées, impersonnelles, inutiles presque, qui étaient pour lui comme un coup supplémentaire à sa douleur. Il allait refermer la fenêtre quand l'oiseau poussa un hululement sonore. Harry sursauta avant de lui lancer un regard non pas furieux mais plutôt désespéré. La chouette pencha la tête sur le côté, presque d'un air contrit, ce qui arracha l'ombre d'un sourire à Harry.

Décachetant l'enveloppe d'un air distrait, il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil attentif au nom de l'expéditeur avant de lire la lettre avec soin.

Quand il eut fini, il releva lentement la tête, le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir articuler un son. Il déglutit bruyamment, sa pomme d'Adam tressautant douloureusement dans sa gorge, et essaya une nouvelle fois de dire quelques mots, en vain. Il se contenta de hocher mécaniquement la tête. La chouette sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse et, après un bref hululement, prit son envol, laissant Harry, toujours sous le choc, roidement appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, les yeux perdus dans les profondeurs d'une nuit voilée de lourds nuages sombres qui filaient dans le ciel essaimé d'étoiles.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o

Harry relut encore une fois la plaque dorée et poussa un long soupir.

« Vas-y mon garçon. N'aie pas peur. Je t'attendrai. »

Il sentit une main amicale se poser sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers le professeur Dumbledore qui lui souriait avec réconfort. Il était venu le chercher à Private Drive le matin même pour le conduire ici, dans les services administratifs du ministère. Puis, une fois que toute cette affaire serait réglée, lui avait-il dit, il l'emmènerait au Terrier rejoindre la famille Weasley qui l'attendait avec impatience. Le vieil homme tapota l'épaule du jeune garçon et lui sourit d'un air encourageant. Harry lui répondit par un sourire plus incertain avant de frapper trois petits coups secs et d'entrer aussitôt, en refermant derrière lui la solennelle porte de chêne.

Sur la plaque dorée, on pouvait lire : « C. Patréguet, notaire ; mariages, dons, successions et transactions diverses de biens variés. Frappez et entrez. »

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o

A peine Harry était-il entré dans une petite pièce rectangulaire équipée sommairement de quatre fauteuils, d'une table basse et d'une plante autrefois verte qui dépérissait dans un coin près d'une grande cheminée, et qui selon toute vraisemblance servait de salle d'attente, que la porte à l'autre extrémité s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser le passage à un homme corpulent entre deux âges, vêtu d'une robe sombre à la coupe aussi sévère que son visage.

« Monsieur Potter je présume ? Entrez, je vous en prie, et installez-vous. »

Le son de sa voix, un peu éraillé, convenait bien à sa fonction. A entendre cette espèce de raclement, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il lui sembla que ce gigantesque oiseau de malheur de notaire était en partie responsable de la mort de son parrain. L'homme dut sentir son malaise car il eut un imperceptible sourire d'excuse et d'encouragement à la fois quand Harry passa à sa hauteur.

A peine ce dernier eut-il franchi la porte qu'il lâcha une exclamation sonore.

L'élégante femme blonde qui était dignement assise sur un des quatre sièges en face du bureau tourna à peine la tête afin de lui jeter un regard condescendant, les narines pincées, l'air outré et ne daigna même pas répondre à la question d'Harry qui lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, avec une telle brusquerie dans la voix que le notaire jugea bon d'intervenir.

« Monsieur Potter, madame Malefoy est ici au même titre que vous, comme famille de feu monsieur Sirius Black et pour l'ouverture du testament du défunt susmentionné. »

Harry tira violement la première chaise qui lui tomba sous la main et s'assit avec humeur. Il lança un regard noir à madame Malefoy qui l'ignora superbement et, ruminant toujours de sombres pensées, commença à se demander qui d'autre assistait à l'ouverture du testament de son parrain. Un pressentiment douloureux et confus brouillait son esprit et paralysait sa réflexion. Il voulut questionner le notaire, toujours debout près de la porte. Il voulait dissiper cette appréhension étouffante. Mais la porte s'était ouverte sur une sombre silhouette élancée, drapée et encapuchonnée dans une vaste cape noire.

Dans un silence mortifère la silhouette entra dans la pièce et esquissa un signe de tête en direction du notaire qui referma rapidement la porte. Le cliquetis métallique de la serrure fut comme un signal : elle releva son capuchon.

Harry se jeta sur elle en poussant un hurlement de rage. Le sort le frappa en pleine face. Il s'immobilisa, stupéfixé.

« Tsss. Monsieur Potter, faites donc un effort pour vous conduire convenablement ! Vous me voyez dans l'obligation de vous confisquer votre baguette pour éviter tout débordement intempestif et injustifié de votre part. Et par la barbe de Merlin, tenez-vous tranquille maintenant. »

Harry se consumait de rage, mais il ne pouvait guère bouger ; tout au plus pouvait-il assisté de plus en plus stupéfait aux retrouvailles des deux sœurs Black.

Frissonnante et blême, Narcissa Malefoy s'était levé d'un bond à l'entrée de sa sœur, avant de se détourner brusquement, comme pour dissimuler des émotions trop violentes.

« Narcissa … »

Bellatrix Lestrange s'approcha de sa sœur et la prit doucement par le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua son visage sillonné de larmes.

« Oh Cissy ! »

Elle l'entoura de ses deux bras avec amour et tendresse.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas le tuer. Je voulais juste le … le blesser, l'arrêter… Non, je ne voulais pas le tuer. Oh non … S'il n'y avait pas eu ce maudit voile, Sirius serait encore en vie. »

Harry se demandait s'il avait bien entendu. Il était déjà paralysé physiquement et émotionnellement ; ces quelques mots l'achevèrent en paralysant ses fonctions intellectuelles. Bellatrix Lestrange regrettait la mort de son cousin alors que c'est elle qui l'avait tué de ses propres mains ? Le bourreau pleurait sa victime ?!

« Il serait encore en vie et il pourrait enfin payé pour ce qu'il nous a fait. »

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o

Le sort s'était dissipé mais Harry restait toujours sous le choc. Que s'était-il donc passé entre Sirius et ses cousines ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il regarda sur sa droite, au-delà du siège vide, la blonde Narcissa Malefoy et à l'extrémité de la rangée la brune Bellatrix Lestrange. Il s'étonna vaguement d'une telle différence physique et songea stupidement qu'être d'un même sang ne signifiait pas être identique. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder sa tante Pétunia. Il se sentit bête mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la troisième sœur Black, la mère de Tonks, la cousine préférée de Sirius, serait blonde ou brune, rousse peut-être. D'un air abruti, il regarda le notaire, assis placidement derrière son large bureau encombré de paperasse, comme s'il espérait avoir une réponse. Le gros homme fixa brièvement Harry, semblant nettement préférer son hébétement léthargique à sa rage démesurée de tout à l'heure, avant de regarder sa montre d'un air las.

Un bruit sourd de chute fit sursauter les occupants. Le notaire parut soulagé et se précipita pour ouvrir.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai trébuché. Je suis d'une maladresse épouvantable. Excusez-moi... »

Harry fut surpris de constater que cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Vous savez ce que c'est ... Oh, bonjour Harry, je suis contente que tu sois là, je me ... »

Nymphadora Tonks s'était immédiatement tue à la vue de ses deux tantes et ce fut en silence qu'elle alla occuper le dernier siège libre, non sans accrocher au passage un des tableaux qui pendaient au mur.

Le notaire s'assit avec cérémonie dans son large fauteuil et se racla plusieurs fois la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Bien. Puisque tout le monde est enfin arrivé nous allons procéder à l'exécution testamentaire de monsieur Sirius Black, disparu le 20 juin 1996, présumé mort ce même jour, en présence des héritiers potentiels, ses cousines mesdames Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy, sa petite-cousine mademoiselle Nymphadora Tonks, fille de sa cousine Andromeda Tonks, décédée le 17 mai 1973, et son filleul monsieur Harry Potter, et selon les dispositions prises par le défunt susnommé le 13 octobre 1993 et modifié à la date du 11 février 1996. Outre la répartition de ses biens, monsieur Black a laissé une lettre adressée à, je cite, « ceux de mes cousines et de mon filleul qui me survivront », fin de citation. Je vais donc, si vous n'y voyez aucune objection, commencer par la présente ... »

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Sirius entra sur la pointe des pieds, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux fatigués, un sourire triomphal sur le visage. Il se faufila jusqu'à son lit et s'y glissa en soupirant d'aise. Il avait encore passé une excellente soirée. La nuit promettait d'être courte, mais à ce prix là, ce n'était pas cher payé …

« Sirius! Debout ! … Allez, lève-toi ! »

Un grognement fatigué fut la seule réponse qu'obtient Peter. De guerre lasse, il tourna les talons et sortit du dortoir, laissant Remus seul avec Sirius. Sur le pas de la porte, il prit la peine de se retourner pour ajouter :

« Dépêchez-vous un peu sinon vous n'aurez pas de bonnes places ! Ce serait dommage, le match contre Serdaigle promet d'être passionnant ! Gryffondor en force ! Yeah ! ».

Le bruit de ses pas s'atténua, laissant les deux amis dans le silence, Sirius toujours affalé sur son lit, Remus nouant ses lacets avec soin. Sa voix calme s'éleva soudain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore hier soir Sirius ? »

Après quelques secondes de silence, un bâillement sonore se fit entendre. Sirius daigna relever la tête. Il passa une main sur sa figure encore endormie et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : 8h47. Aaargh, il avait dormi à peine plus de quatre heures ! Mais pour un homme aussi vigoureux que lui, c'était suffisant. Il eut un sourire carnassier à cette pensée et répondit enfin, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« A ton avis ?

- Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir.

- Tu as tort. J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Et une nuit encore meilleure ! C'était vraiment un sacré coup !

- Ne parle pas des filles comme ça !

- Je parle pas d'une fille là, je parle d'une véritable petite allumeuse que j'ai envoyée au septième ciel et qui répond au doux nom de Cassiopée. Brune, de longues jambes, des petites fesses bien rondes, une bouche aguicheuse … Une sacrée garce.

- Cassiopée ?!

- Mouais. Tu la connais ?

- C'est la petite amie de Mark Montgomery, le préfet-en-chef de Serdaigle ! Ils sortent ensemble depuis trois ans déjà !

- Eh bien voilà, il a suffit de trois heures pour que leur belle histoire d'amour prenne fin !

- Sirius !

- Quoi ?!

- Elle était consentante au moins ?

- Non mais pour qui tu me prends ?

- Justement, je te connais trop bien, depuis sept ans que nous sommes dans la même classe ; je me méfie. Tu arrives toujours à obtenir ce que tu veux, peu importe comment. Je trouve ça bizarre. Que tu mettes de jolies filles dans ton lit, passe encore, mais toutes celles de l'école, ça fait beaucoup je trouve.

- Toutes ? Non, pas encore ; il manque quelques beaux spécimens à mon tableau de chasse ; et puis j'ai épuisé presque toutes celles de l'école, au propre comme au figuré ; il est grand temps que j'élargisse mon terrain de jeu …

- Sirius ! Arrête tes bêtises ! »

Un sourire plein de morgue fut la seule réponse de Sirius, qui tourna délibérément le dos à un Remus désespéré avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller. Quelques beaux spécimens …

Il en comptait trois au moins, voire quatre, qui soient vraiment dignes de ce nom. La crème de la crème. Et parmi eux, ses trois cousines. La légendaire beauté des sœurs Black n'était-elle pas, de l'avis de tous, une réalité ? Bien qu'il ne les appréciait guère, il devait admettre que ses cousines étaient magnifiques. Comme lui en somme.

Ce serait un défi ô combien agréable à relever.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o

Bellatrix regardait avec émotion l'énorme paquet posé sur son lit. Sa robe de mariée. Elle l'avait fait confectionnée deux semaines auparavant et maintenant, elle était là. A quelques jours du mariage. Six pour être précise. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle allait se marier ! Elle allait se marier avec l'homme de sa vie, Rodolphus Lestrange.

Elle déchira le papier avec délicatesse. A la vue de la blancheur vaporeuse et neigeuse de sa robe, elle ne put retenir un petit cri de joie. Elle dégagea totalement la robe du papier et la regarda un long moment avec émotion. Puis, elle fit glisser tous ses vêtements jusqu'à se retrouver en culotte. Elle prit la robe avec délicatesse et commença à l'enfiler.

« Pokky ! Viens m'aider ! » fit-elle avec autorité.

Le silence seul lui répondit. Elle se souvint que l'elfe de maison avait accompagné ses parents et ses sœurs faire les coures : il fallait encore des toilettes pour Andromeda et Narcissa, des fleurs … Tant pis, elle se débrouillerait seule. Elle boutonna tant bien que mal le dos de sa robe, lissa les plis du revers de la main, releva ses cheveux sur sa nuque et y piqua quelques fleurs blanches. Ensuite seulement elle se retourna pour pouvoir s'admirer dans l'immense miroir.

Elle resta sans voix. Elle était si belle !

Un peu de rouge vint animer ses joues marmoréennes ; elle devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas la modestie qui l'étouffait. Mais elle s'abandonna très vite au plaisir de cette vision idyllique et esquissa quelques pas en faisant tournoyer les pans immaculés de sa robe de mariée, un franc sourire de béatitude sur ses lèvres artistiquement dessinées, ses beaux yeux sombres ourlés de longs cils noirs remplis d'étoiles.

Un coup discret frappé à la porte la tira de sa contemplation. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Elle ouvrit la porta et poussa un cri de surprise.

« Rodolphus ! »

Elle referma immédiatement la porte d'un coup sec.

« Euhhh … Bella ? Tout va bien ? »

Elle entrebâilla la porte et passa la tête dans l'encoignure.

« Oui, oui, ça va, mais il ne faut pas que tu me vois dans ma robe, ça porte malheur. Tu n'as rien vu, dis ?

- Non, juste un nuage vaporeux de blancheur. Moi, ce que je vois d'abord chez toi, ce sont tes yeux, tes beaux yeux sombres qui me regardent par en-dessous … Et ta bouche, ta bouche vermeille et terriblement, mais vraiment terriblement appétissante … »

Il s'était rapproché au point qu'il put poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa longuement, de plus en plus passionnément, si bien que Bella, qui avait glissé ses bras autour de son cou et dont le buste tout entier dépassait de la porte, se rejeta soudain en arrière, les joues en feu, la respiration haletante. Elle referma la porte et s'y adossa.

« Ça suffit ! Je … Tu … Arrête de troubler la future mariée !

- Non mais dis donc ! Je pourrais te retourner le compliment ! Tu es tellement belle, tellement attirante … Et tellement désirable ! C'est toi qui as eu la merveilleuse idée de nous imposer un mois d'abstinence pour rendre notre nuit de noce encore plus inoubliable ! Moi, si je pouvais, je …

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Dehors !

- Je ne peux vraiment pas te voir ?! Je t'ai pourtant déjà vue dans tes tenues plus osées, voire dans aucune tenue du tout !

- Rodolphus !

- D'accord, j'arrête. Et je m'en vais. Mais je reviendrais … »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton coquin. Bella entrouvrit la porte et passa la tête, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

« J'espère bien que tu reviendras … »

Elle tendit ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. »

Elle sourit puis referma la porte. Elle l'entendit s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle secoua la tête d'un air amusé. Puis elle retourna devant la glace et se mit à tournoyer doucement, les pans immaculés de sa robe de mariée virevoltant avec grâce au rythme de ses pas.

Elle dansait encore devant la glace quand un crissement attira son attention. Elle s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Pas de doute, quelqu'un marchait dans le couloir. Et ce même quelqu'un tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible à en juger par le gémissement du parquet impeccablement ciré. Elle eut un sourire de lassitude amusée. Décidemment, Rodolphus était incorrigible ; en même temps, elle n'avait absolument rien contre un autre de ses baisers …

A pas de loup, elle s'approcha de la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle colla son oreille. Le battement seul de son cœur troublait le silence. Le « mystérieux » visiteur s'était lui aussi arrêté. Bellatrix hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte à moitié d'un mouvement décidé, un sourire amusé toujours posé sur ses lèvres vermeilles finement peintes. Elle se glaça aussitôt et son sourire se figea.

« Sirius … » souffla-t-elle ; les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa gorge, ils restaient pris dans un étau douloureux.

Sirius, son cousin maudit, était là, devant elle. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus d'un an. Depuis qu'il avait été renié pour avoir clamé haut et fort son aversion pour sa propre famille et les valeurs qu'elle prônait et claqué la porte du 12 square Grimaurd grâce au soutien financier de l'oncle Alphard.

« Sirius … »

Il eut un sourire carnassier.

« Je vois que tu te souviens de moi. Moi aussi figure-toi. Mais pas suffisamment pour m'inviter à ton mariage ; à moins que ce ne soit parce que je suis un traitre à mon sang. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai appris la bonne nouvelle par la presse. C'est l'avantage d'être issu d'une des plus nobles et plus anciennes familles de Sang-Pur, on a droit à un bel entrefilet dans la Gazette du Sorcier. « Monsieur et madame Cygnus Black ont l'honneur de vous faire part du mariage de leur fille Bellatrix avec Monsieur Rodolphus Lestrange, gna, gna, gna. » Enfin bon, vu que même le dernier des bouseux pouvait être au courant avant moi, j'en ai déduit que je n'étais pas invité. Mais jamais ô grand jamais, je ne voudrais rater un pareil évènement. Un mariage chez les Black, pense donc ! Surtout le tien ! C'est pourquoi je me suis décidé à venir te rendre une petite visite de circonstance ; afin de te présenter tous mes vœux de bonheur ma chère cousine ; tous mes vœux à toi et à ton futur mari. Il en a de la chance, non ? Une femme pareille, c'est tellement rare. Si belle, si intelligente, si fière …Si parfaite en somme… Excepté le respect de certaines traditions prénuptiales si j'en crois mes oreilles … Et cette robe, quelle beauté. Je suis le premier à la voir, non ? Voila au moins une coutume de respecter. Cette blancheur virginale … C'est merveilleux ; absolument pas déplacé. C'est vrai, puisque ton cher et tendre et toi avaient décidé d'observer un mois d'abstinence … »

Bellatrix n'en pouvait plus. Non seulement il venait l'importuner mais en plus il l'insultait ! Sans parler du fait qu'il avait écouté sa dernière conversation avec Rodolphus et qu'il étalait désormais sans vergogne les moindres détails de sa vie privée. Elle tremblait d'une rage contenue, mais la dernière réflexion de son cousin fit exploser le masque des convenances. Ce fut d'une voix tranchante, ses yeux sombres dardant ceux de son cousin d'un air sévère, qu'elle dit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?

- Toi. »

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o

Narcissa s'appuya nonchalamment au balcon et huma à plein poumon l'air frais de cette nuit printanière. Les étoiles qui scintillaient dans la noirceur du firmament n'étaient rien comparées à l'éclat de son visage. Elle rayonnait de bonheur.

La fête avait été extraordinaire. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée. Seize ans, c'est important pour une jeune fille. Encore plus pour une jeune fille de sang-pur élevée dans le respect des traditions.

Elle s'était vraiment divertie. Tout le monde s'était bien amusé.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus, tout juste de retour de leur longue lune de miel, étaient venus ; Andromeda aussi, qui était en première année de médicomagie à Sainte Mangouste, ce qu'avait décrié toute la soirée avec force la tante Elladora, pour qui une jeune fille de son sang ne devait pas faire d'études poussées ; son oncle et sa tante Black avec Regulus, qui lui avait apporté un énorme paquet de farces et attrapes de chez Pirouette et Badin, en prévision des quatre cents coups qu'ils prévoyaient de faire ensemble pendant les vacances d'été ...

Narcissa était aux anges. Un bonheur sans nuage ; voilà ce qu'était sa vie.

Un souffle de brise caressa sa joue. Elle poussa un long soupir de satisfaction et reporta son attention sur le somptueux jardin qui s'étendait sous ses fenêtres.

Elle se pencha soudain davantage et scruta les bosquets ; il lui avait semblé apercevoir quelque chose …

Elle se rejeta en arrière brusquement, épouvantée, et pourtant incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Un énorme chien noir venait de sortir des fourrés. Et malgré la distance, elle pouvait voir ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante sous les rayons blafards du croissant lunaire déclinant.

Le Sinistros !

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter, mais aussitôt elle se tança mentalement. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Le Sinistros n'existait pas ; balivernes que tous ces prétendus présages de mort !

Elle se pencha à nouveau par-dessus la balustrade pour constater que l'animal avait disparu. Elle se sentit soulagée et pourtant une certaine angoisse l'étreignait encore.

D'une main décidée, elle se hâta de fermer les volets, mais laissa les fenêtres entrouvertes pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais de la nuit. Un coup d'œil à la porte de sa chambre toujours entrebâillée pour s'assurer que l'air circulerait convenablement et elle se glissa dans les draps blancs et frais.

Quelque part des bruits de pas, de conversations et de portes retentirent encore quelques temps ; elle entendit même le lourd grincement de la majestueuse porte d'entrée. Ses parents devaient finir de raccompagner les derniers invités avant de monter se coucher. Bien vite la rumeur lointaine s'évanouit et la maison toute entière se retrouva plongée dans le silence.

Narcissa se retourna dans son lit. A travers les claires voies, elle apercevait les ombres dansantes des feuilles baignées par la clarté chancelante de la lune. Le souffle léger de la brise murmurait mille berceuses au creux du feuillage. Narcissa se laissait transporter par la douceur mystérieuse, insaisissable et apaisante du chant végétal ; elle était en train de sombrer dans un délicieux sommeil quand un crissement presque imperceptible troubla sa quiétude. Elle se redressa d'un mouvement brusque et se retourna vers la porte. Cette dernière s'était refermée. Narcissa soupira avec une lassitude amusée. Avait-on idée d'être aussi nerveuse !

Elle allait se rendormir quand un autre bruit vint troubler son attention. Une sorte de halètement animal. Elle tourna les yeux vers le pied de son lit et poussa un hurlement muet. Le gros chien noir était là.

Une terreur indicible la prit à la gorge.

Alors, sans un bruit, et devant ses yeux ébahis, le chien se métamorphosa en homme.

Eperdue, Narcissa reconnut son cousin.

Elle vit son sourire luire, menaçant, dans la pénombre de la chambre et ses yeux brûler d'un désir ardent. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle en faisant le tour du lit, lentement, jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette, dressée dos à la clarté lunaire qui filtrait à travers les claires-voies, plonge dans l'ombre les draps neigeux qu'elle avait instinctivement tirés jusqu'à sa poitrine oppressée.

Un lourd nuage sombre voila de noirceur la douce clarté de l'astre lunaire.

« Bonsoir ma petite Narcissa, susurra-t-il. Bon anniversaire.»

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o

Andromeda ouvrit la porte d'un geste décidé, intriguée par cette visite tardive et inattendue. Elle eut une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant le visiteur qui sortait de l'ombre.

« Sirius ! Bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Entre, je t'en prie. »

Il embrassa sa cousine et la précéda à l'intérieur d'un petit studio douillet, aménagé avec goût. Il s'assit confortablement dans un des fauteuils, tandis que sa cousine s'installait sur le canapé. Elle lui sourit poliment et lui demanda :

« Alors, à quoi dois-je ta visite ?

- Ai-je besoin d'un motif pour rendre visite à ma cousine préférée ?

- Pfff. Flatteur !

- Mais non, c'est vrai, je t'assure ! De mes trois cousines Black, tu es celle que j'aime le plus. »

Elle eut un autre sourire, moins franc, plus froid, et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, avec une sorte de regret.

« Je sais. Je ne t'ai pas vu au mariage de Bella ni aux seize ans de Cissy. Il faut dire que depuis que tu as claqué la porte de chez toi, on ne te voit plus nulle part.

- Nulle part où le vice, la bêtise et la méchanceté prolifèrent. Dans tous les autres endroits si. Nuance. Je ne suis pas un de ces Sangs-Purs dégénérés, adeptes de l'eugénisme et de la magie noire.

- Sirius ! Ne sois pas si dur envers les tiens s'il-te-plaît! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le seul à avoir atterri à Gryffondor, Merlin sait comment d'ailleurs, que tu dois systématiquement te poser en héros ou en martyr. Il y a des gens très bien à Serpentard. La preuve : il y a moi ! Et puis Bella et Cissy aussi. »

Sirius, qui avait vaguement souri à la boutade d'Andromeda, avait aussitôt grimacé lorsqu'il avait entendu les noms de ses deux autres cousines. Il détestait Bellatrix, qui le lui rendait bien : de quatre ans son aînée, elle le traitait comme un gamin et ne lui avait jamais accordé le moindre crédit, surtout une fois qu'il avait été affecté à la maison Gryffondor. Quant à Narcissa, qui avait deux ans de moins que lui, soit presque le même âge que son jeune frère Regulus, il la trouvait snob et prétentieuse ; il n'aimait pas sa fragilité apparente et son air de petite princesse affectée.

Mais il devait reconnaître que même Andromeda ne lui était guère sympathique. Ils n'avaient que dix-huit mois d'écart et une seule classe de différence, si bien que par la force des choses, ils avaient été plus souvent ensemble que ce n'était le cas pour les deux autres. Mais Sirius trouvait Andromeda trop conventionnelle. Un temps il avait espéré trouver en elle son alter ego féminin, une sœur de cœur, rebelle, fière et libre, comme lui. Ses espoirs avaient été déçus : elle était comme les autres, désespérément fade, formatée et corrompue.

Des trois sœurs, ce n'était pas la meilleure, c'était la moins pire.

Andromeda regardait son cousin sans rien dire, sachant avec certitude ce qu'il était en train de penser et souhaitant éviter un énième débat sur la perversion des Sangs-Purs en général et des Black en particulier.

Elle n'agréait pas tout ce que pensaient et disaient les membres de sa famille, mais elle n'approuvait pas non plus l'attitude de son cousin, si insolent envers les siens, leur tournant délibérément le dos, crachant sur tous les avantages que sa condition lui avait offerts, haïssant tout ce qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était, usant et abusant de tout ce qui servait ses desseins égoïstes et mégalomanes, méprisant le reste.

Sans le détester comme Bella le faisait, elle le supportait toutefois assez mal, souffrant de son insolence, de sa vantardise et de son outrageuse assurance nonchalante.

Elle eut un sourire machinal et sa bonne éducation la poussa à relancer la conversation en évitant autant que possible les sujets fâcheux.

« Tu es en dernière année maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Ça se passe bien ?

- Mouais, ça va. Je pense que j'aurais mes ASPIC sans trop de problèmes. J'ai vraiment choisi des matières qui me plaisent et dans lesquelles j'excelle. Les sortilèges et la métamorphose notamment. Et ça se passe d'autant mieux que j'ai enfin réussi à partir de ce cloaque qui me servait de maison. Béni soit l'oncle Alphard.

- Hum. Intéressant. Moi aussi je me débrouillais bien en sortilèges. C'est toujours Flitwick qui enseigne ?

- Oui. Et cette vieille chouette de MacGo en métamorphose. Quant aux potions, cette grosse limace de Slughorn est toujours là, bavant d'un respect hypocrite face aux dégénérés de Sangs-Purs qui forment sa déplorable maison. »

Andromeda prit sur elle d'ignorer une fois encore les remarques désagréables de son cousin et continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Et l'ambiance de ta promotion est sympa ? Vous vous entendez bien dans ta classe ? Tu es toujours ami avec le fils Potter ?

- Oui. Il faut bien que je fréquente quelques Sangs-Purs... Mais autant éviter qu'ils soient attirés par la magie noire ou ce genre de perversions congénitales chez les Black. »

Andromeda laissa échapper un long soupir d'exaspération ; son cousin avait le don pour aiguiller systématiquement la conversation vers des sujets sensibles qui lui permettaient de déverser toutes sa haine et sa rancœur.

Ce soupir n'échappa pas à Sirius qui reprit, plein de morgue et de moquerie :

« Mais parle-moi un peu de toi. Tu as l'air bien ici. Tu vis seule ?

- Oui ; pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

- Oh comme ça ; je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas encore mariée et mère d'une flopée de marmots braillards. Tu es fiancée à Brutus Goyle n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Qui t'as raconté ça ?

- C'est vrai ? Tant mieux. Un moment j'ai eu peur que tu aies laissé tomber ce brave Théodore Tonks sous prétexte qu'il est d'origine moldue. Vous êtes toujours ensemble alors ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne partagez pas le même appartement ?

- Tu poses de ces questions ! On flirte ensemble, rien de vraiment sérieux.

- Suffisamment pour coucher ensemble cependant !

- Sirius ! »

Outrée par tant de d'indiscrétion, de crudité et de désinvolture, Andromeda s'était levée d'un bond, les joues en feu, les yeux brillant d'une colère que seuls un reste de bonne éduction et un caractère plutôt conciliant empêchaient d'exploser tout à fait.

Sirius eut une moue qui se voulait contrite.

« Excuses-moi ; j'ai été trop loin. Je suis désolé. Encore une fois excuses-moi. Rassis-toi et dis-moi plutôt ce que toi tu fais comme études. »

Andromeda se rassit de mauvaise grâce et ce fut d'une voix assez dure qu'elle répondit.

« Je suis en médicomagie à Sainte Mangouste. C'est passionnant.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Et toi, tu as des projets ? Les examens tombent dans un mois à peine, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après?

- Coureur de jupons international.

- Sirius ! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

- Moi si.

- Et puisque tu en parles, « briseur de ménages » conviendrait mieux. Je sais que tu as toujours été un séducteur impénitent, un bourreau des cœurs, un champion de la drague, mais s'en prendre même aux femmes mariées, je trouve ça mal ! Est-ce que tu avais vraiment besoin de séduire Kristin Abbot et de la mettre dans ton lit avant de t'en vanter auprès de tous et de son mari en particulier ?! Même chose pour Serena et Frank : ils ont divorcé par ta faute ! C'est vraiment répugnant !

- Moi je suis très fier d'être un « tireur d'élite ».

- Et en plus tu es d'une vulgarité ! J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi abject !

- C'est toujours mieux que d'être une trainée vendue à la cause du mal.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Dehors ! »

Andromeda s'était dressée, furieuse. Elle pointait un index menaçant vers la porte et ses yeux sombres reflétaient clairement sa détermination et son exaspération. Sirius se leva avec nonchalance et passa une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux avant de lâcher calmement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

« D'accord, ne t'énerve pas. Mais j'ai une dernière chose à te demander avant. Une dernière faveur. Parce que malgré tout, j'ai un projet d'avenir. Un projet d'avenir à très court terme, mais un projet si enthousiasmant que je serai absolument désolé de ne pas t'en faire part. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Il souriait tout à fait maintenant.

« Mais ?! Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es ma cousine préférée, ne l'oublies pas !

- Non, lâche-moi ! Sirius ! Arrête! Nooon !

- Chut ! Tais-toi un peu ! Tu vas bientôt en redemander ! Je serai très doux, n'aies pas peur ... »

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda son reflet dans la vitre. Il eut l'air satisfait du résultat car il revint sur ses pas jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il appuya brièvement sur la sonnette. Il eut un sourire prédateur. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux. Tout était vraiment parfait.

Il avait eu raison de ses trois cousines quatre ans auparavant ; il s'octroyait maintenant un petit bonus.

Le suicide d'Andromeda à la naissance de sa fille avait un peu retardé ses plans. La famille Black avait dû étouffer l'affaire comme elle avait pu, en reniant celle qui avait eu l'impudence d'épouser un sorcier d'origine moldu. Ses deux autres cousines avaient continué leur petite vie bien rangée et respectable de Sang-Pur, adepte des principes corrompus de ce fanatique à la popularité croissante, Lord Voldemort. Ses deux beaux-frères, Lestrange et Malefoy, devaient sûrement être de ses fidèles ; leurs femmes aussi peut-être. Il lui arrivait de penser que c'était à cause de lui, qu'elles cherchaient à accroitre leurs pouvoirs pour se venger de lui. La fureur destructrice de Bellatrix combinée à l'habileté machiavélique de Narcissa devait probablement faire des ravages. Mais il en riait. Jusque là, c'est lui qui avait gagné à ce petit jeu.

La porte s'ouvrit avec précaution sur une belle jeune femme dont le visage irradia instantanément dès qu'elle le vit. Elle se jeta à son cou en poussant un cri de joie.

Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il lui rendit son baiser avec passion.

« James ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. »

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Elle restait en retrait, marchant à pas lents dans le bruissement des feuilles mortes qui jonchaient la petite place. Ses parents étaient déjà à la porte, une porte couverte d'un épais vernis aussi noir que l'âme de ses habitants. Les trois coups froids et secs du heurtoir métallique, deux serpents d'argent entrelacés, la frappèrent en plein cœur. Elle eut soudain l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Les ailes de son nez palpitaient comme celle d'un papillon agonisant épinglé sur une planche de liège.

Elle voulait fuir mais ses jambes la portaient inexorablement vers le perron dont elle monta mécaniquement la volée de marches avec une réticence qui n'échappa pas à sa mère.

« Ma chérie, dépêche-toi un peu ; je sais que les réunions de famille ne te plaisent guère mais ce sont les 20 ans de mariage de ta tante et de ton oncle, alors fais un effort. Et souris voyons, tu ne vas pas à un enterrement ! »

Elle leva des yeux effarés, comme si le sens de ces mots lui échappait pour mieux s'enfoncer dans sa chaire. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres vermeilles, goutte de sang sur la blancheur neigeuse de son teint, comme pour dire quelque chose mais dans un grincement de gonds abominable, une plaie béante s'ouvrit sur la façade austère et grise.

« Cygnus, Druella ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Entrez donc ! Oh, et voila la petite Narcissa ! Comme tu as encore grandi ! Mais entrez, entrez ! »

Le claquement de la porte résonna dans la noirceur humide de l'étroit corridor. Elle se sentit agressée. La tête lui tournait, elle sentait le sang lui battre les tempes et son cœur cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine, ses jambes faillirent se dérober sous elle.

Quand elle arriva dans le grand salon, richement décoré et abondamment éclairé, vitrine parfaite de l'extraordinaire situation de la dynastie Black, et qu'elle vit tous ces visages, une cinquantaine au moins, elle eut une nouvelle appréhension. Elle scruta attentivement chacun du regard puis, rassurée, se détendit un peu.

Elle salua son oncle Orion et sa tante Walburga, les félicita, adressa quelques signes de tête avant de se précipiter vers sa sœur et son beau-frère, qu'elle avait remarqués debout l'un en face de l'autre près d'une fenêtre.

« Bella ! »

Elle se jeta éperdument dans les bras de sa sœur et s'y lova avec une brusque tendresse qui surprit Bellatrix.

« Ah que c'est beau l'amour fraternel ! »

Narcissa se tourna vers son beau-frère et grimaça un sourire, sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime bien aussi Rodolphus. Mais si je me jette dans tes bras, Bella ne sera pas vraiment ravie ; je me trompe ? »

Les époux Lestrange échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus et de non-dits qui échappa heureusement à Narcissa, toujours agrippée à sa sœur, humant à longs traits l'odeur délicate de sa peau.

« Hum, c'est ton parfum qui sent aussi bon ?

- Oui ; c'est agréable n'est-ce pas ? Assez léger et un peu fruité.

- Mmm. J'aime beaucoup »

Puis, relevant la tête et se reculant un peu, elle ajouta :

« Andy n'est pas là ? Elle n'est pas encore arrivée ? »

Comme pour lui répondre, une splendide silhouette élancée, drapée d'une ample robe froufroutante, traversant la foule, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle, suivi de près par un jeune et beau garçon au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs et lisses.

« Andy ! »

Avec toute la bienséance qu'il convenait, Narcissa quitta les bras de Bellatrix pour se pendre au cou d'Andromeda. Puis elle se tourna vers son cousin, qu'elle embrassa tendrement.

« Regulus, bonjour ! Tu vas bien ? Comme tu as changé ; tu as encore pris quelques centimètres !

- Rhaaa, ne dis pas ça, on dirait ma tante Druella! Et toi aussi, tu as changé ; tu as encore embelli !

- Hum, je suis bien d'accord ; j'aurais dû patienter un peu et t'épouser toi plutôt que Bellatrix !

- Rodolphus ! »

C'était Andromeda qui venait de s'exclamer, faussement outrée par les flatteries de son beau-frère. Elle en avait profité pour lui donner une bourrade affectueuse quand Bellatrix s'était contenté de froncer un peu ses grands yeux sombres et d'ébaucher un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu voudrais que ce soit à toi que je fasse des compliments ? Merlin que les sœurs Black sont égocentriques ! Mais aussi tellement séduisantes ! »

Il attira à lui sa femme par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il la sentit se raidir. Il crispa brièvement les mâchoires mais sans rien laisser paraître il afficha aussitôt un air serein.

Ce petit manège n'avait pas échappé à Andromeda, intriguée, qui n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'y réfléchir de manière approfondie. Leur grand-oncle Arcturus s'était approché de leur petit cercle, un verre plein d'un liquide ambré à la main, et il s'immisça tout naturellement dans la conversation.

« Séduisantes les sœurs Black ? Parbleu, c'est bien la moindre des choses ! Comment leur trouver un époux convenable autrement, hein ? Hé, hé ... Ah qu'il est agréable pour un homme de perdre la tête pour une belle femme ...»

Les deux jeunes gens sourirent poliment sans rien dire, laissant le vieil homme à ses souvenirs grivois. Les trois jeunes filles quant à elles sourirent également, par automatisme, mais sur leurs lèvres s'étalait un imperceptible malaise.

« La beauté ne fait pas tout. Il y a aussi la naissance et l'argent. Et la jeunesse. Il n'est pas bon d'attendre trop longtemps avant de se marier. N'est-ce pas Andromeda ? »

L'interpellée soupira intérieurement avant de répondre aux attaques fielleuses de sa tante Elladora, mal mariée au cadet des frères Black et envieuse de la beauté époustouflante de ses nièces.

« Oui ma tante.

- Tu vas bientôt avoir vingt-et-un ans, par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que ton père attend pour te trouver un époux ! Les plus folles rumeurs circulent sur ton compte ma chérie : à vivre seule en poursuivant tes études, tu finis par faire jaser ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'un scandale éclabousserait la famille toute entière ?! Si ça continue comme ça, Narcissa sera mariée avant toi ! Mmm, dis-moi ma petite, tu vas bientôt te fiancer non ? Avec le fils Malefoy si je ne trompe pas. Excellent choix ! Excellent parti ! Par Merlin qu'il est plaisant de contracter des unions aussi prometteuses que celle-ci ! Tout ça nous promet de magnifiques héritiers ! Il faut bien ça pour contrer la recrudescence délétère de tous ces moldus pervertis qui gangrènent notre belle communauté ! En parlant de ça Bellatrix, toujours pas d'héritier en route ? Il serait temps depuis bientôt un an que tu es mariée ! »

Andy vit sa sœur pâlir, tout comme elle-même l'avait fait quand sa tante avait mentionné son éventuel mariage. Ce n'était pas vraiment une pâleur, quasiment imperceptible sur leur peau d'albâtre, plutôt un ternissement ; l'étincelle de vie qui brillait dans leurs yeux s'éteignait comme la flamme d'une bougie soufflée par une bourrasque.

Rodolphus fut le premier à réagir. Il prit sa femme par la main et, l'entrainant, étonnée, vers la porte, dit, irrévérencieux :

« Vous avez ô combien raison ma chère tante ! D'ailleurs, nous allons nous y mettre tout de suite ! »

Un glapissement indigné fut sa seule réponse.

Regulus et Arcturus pouffèrent discrètement mais le regard noir que leur lança Elladora les fit cesser instantanément. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour cracher une nouvelle dose de venin mais fut interrompue par une voix féminine, distinguée mais ferme.

« Andromeda ! Viens donc un peu avec moi. Nous avons si peu l'occasion de nous voir ma chérie. Je voudrais te présenter des amis.

- Oui mère.

- Profites-en donc pour lui trouver un beau parti !

- Mais non voyons, il ne faut pas qu'il sois déjà parti sinon on ne pourra pas les marier !»

Druella se contenta de sourire avec condescendance et emmena avec elle Andromeda.

Regulus eut un sourire de réconfort pour sa cousine, alors que sa tante maugréait violement contre sa belle-sœur par alliance. Mais alors qu'il allait lui proposer de s'éloigner tous deux discrètement de cette langue de vipère et de ce vieil ahuri alcoolique, son père vint le chercher. Il eut une moue d'excuse pour sa pauvre cousine qui se retrouvait seule.

« Ah ce Regulus ! Il serait temps qu'il se mette un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Il est l'héritier des Black désormais. Il a quinze ans maintenant, il faut qu'il arrête de se comporter comme un gamin... »

Narcissa soupira ; la litanie de reproches et de critiques de sa tante ne faisait que commencer... Elle attrapa un verre qui passait à sa portée et s'absorba dans sa contemplation, sourde aux commentaires venimeux de sa tante, assourdis par le brouhaha qui emplissait la pièce.

Une pièce que le couple Lestrange et Andromeda avait déserté depuis quelques temps déjà, sans que personne n'y prête vraiment attention tant les conversations étaient animées, les sens brouillés par la riche nourriture du buffet et l'esprit embruni par les vapeurs éthyliques des boissons.

Narcissa, lassée des attaques de sa tante et des délires de son grand-oncle, avait fini par fuir elle aussi le grand salon et errait dans cette maison remplie de souvenirs autrefois lumineux, qui paraissaient tous bien ternes maintenant. Elle arrivait au deuxième étage, bien plus calme, quand des éclats de voix assourdis par l'épaisseur des murs vinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles ; elle ne se serait pas arrêter si elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix de sa sœur.

« Laisse-moi maintenant s'il-te-plaît.

- Tu les as entendus ? Un héritier ! Difficile d'en avoir un quand on fait chambre à part !

- Ne me touche pas ! »

Alarmée par la détresse évidente de sa sœur, Narcissa passa discrètement la tête dans l'encoignure.

Rodolphus avait saisi sa femme par les poignets et il la regardait droit dans les yeux d'un air de défi. Elle soutint son regard sans ciller quelques secondes avant de d'ordonner d'une voix tranchante, où pointait une sourde angoisse : « Lâche-moi ! ». Et comme il n'obtempérait pas, elle se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque mais il réagit encore plus vite qu'elle et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'enfuir, il l'avait à nouveau agrippée par les poignets et violement plaquée contre le mur, la maintenant d'une poigne de fer le visage contre les boiseries froides et nues, pesant de toute sa masse contre sa silhouette longiligne, comme écrasée par l'ombre qu'il projetait sur elle.

Bellatrix se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais face à son mari, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Elle enrageait, des larmes d'impuissance perlaient au bord de ses yeux sombres, sa voix rauque frémissait d'une rage haineuse et sourde.

« Rodolphus ! Lâche-moi ! »

Il la maintenant toujours contre le mur ; il pouvait sentir la tension de son corps sous le sien. Il se rapprocha davantage et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ça me rend fou de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, Bella. Je n'en peux plus. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois à moi comme avant ... »

Elle se débattait toujours, tragiquement consciente de son impuissance. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui échapper. La colère laissait place à une terreur toujours croissante. Une larme coula, mais il ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Rodolphus ... ».

Ce n'était déjà plus qu'une supplication. Mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il continuait, aveuglé par l'incompréhension, le doute et le désir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Oh Bella, ma chérie, j'ai tellement envie de toi ... »

Le murmure de sa voix, chaude et ardente, au creux de son oreille, la fit frissonner ; une larme coula à nouveau sur ses joues pâles. Et une autre encore quand elle sentit qu'il déposait un baiser brûlant dans le creux de son cou. Un tremblement nerveux agitait son corps meurtri mais elle avait désormais cessé de se débattre. Elle n'était pas de taille à lutter. Mieux valait en finir au plus vite.

Rodolphus, enhardi par l'inertie de son épouse, couvrait à présent de baisers sa nuque et ses épaules. Tout à son plaisir, il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement qu'elle avait cessé de se débattre et qu'elle tremblait de manière convulsive. Il s'arrêta, se redressa d'un air interrogateur et relâcha son étreinte.

Aussitôt, Bellatrix se laissa tomber d'une masse et éclata en sanglots incontrôlables.

Ce fut si soudain que Rodolphus dut se rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber sur elle.

Il la regarda douloureusement pendant de longes minutes, dans un silence mortifère, troublé seulement par les pleurs intarissables de sa femme.

Et tout à coup, il poussa un grognement rageur et renversa d'un large geste du bras tout ce qui encombrait le bureau qui était là. Puis sans ajouter autre chose, il sortit à grandes enjambées, sans se retourner, sans un regard pour Bellatrix, sans voir Narcissa accroupie derrière la porte.

Dès qu'elle avait vu Rodolphus attrapait sa sœur par les poignets pour la plaquer contre le mur, elle s'était effondrée et avait enfouie sa tête dans ses mains, terrorisée. C'en était trop pour elle. Pourquoi la brutalisait-il ? Tous les hommes étaient-ils des monstres ?

Des souvenirs de cette terrible nuit lui revenaient par vagues et balayaient toutes les autres pensées. Narcissa s'était effondrée ; mais elle avait beau fermé les yeux le plus fort possible, les images ne s'effaçaient pas.

Elle s'était recroquevillée dans l'angle du mur derrière la porte, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, comme si elle espérait s'y noyer.

« Hum, je constate avec joie que tu étais toujours vierge. Je commençais à me demander si c'était une tradition familiale chez les Black de perdre sa virginité avant le mariage. »

Les mots de son cousin résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Ils lui brûlaient le corps. Ils lui bouleversaient l'esprit.

Tout lui revenait par vagues. L'éclat démoniaque de ses yeux brûlants de désir, la brutalité de ses gestes et son odeur surtout, l'odeur bestiale de sa sueur...

Elle voulait mourir.

Elle ne vit pas Bellatrix ressortir de la pièce, d'un pas encore vacillant et les yeux rougis, et se diriger hâtivement vers la salle de bain.

Bellatrix qui s'y précipita si bien qu'elle faillit percuter Andromeda, blanche comme un linge elle aussi, courbée au-dessus du grand lavabo de marbre gris, s'aspergeant le visage d'une main, crispant l'autre sur son ventre.

« Andy ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout ...

- Ça va, ce n'est rien. Un léger haut de cœur, c'est tout. Le canard à la banane de tante Elladora probablement.»

Et comme le regard inquisiteur de Bellatrix continuait de peser sur ses épaules, elle s'aspergea une dernière fois la figure, de ses deux mains cette fois-ci, et attrapa rapidement une serviette pour essuyer les quelques gouttes qui sillonnaient encore ses joues.

« Toi non plus tu n'as pas l'air bien ; qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu pleures ?

- Mais non. Ce n'est rien. Un peu de poussière, c'est tout. »

Elles se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Complices et méfiantes en même temps ; aucune n'était dupe, mais toutes deux savaient que le moment venu elles pourraient épancher leur cœur et compter l'une sur l'autre.

Andromeda se décala pour laisser la place à Bellatrix et entreprit de rafraichir son maquillage, non sans jeter des coups d'œil fréquents à son aînée, qui faisait exactement la même chose.

Elles échangèrent brièvement une esquisse de sourire.

« Ouh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est fort ton parfum ! »

Bellatrix se tourna vers sa sœur mais n'eut pas le temps de protester que cette dernière était déjà retournée vomir dans les toilettes adjacentes. Elle en ressortit le teint presque vert et eut un pauvre sourire.

« Ah ce damné canard à la banane ! Décidément, j'ai du mal à le supporter.

- Tu en as pourtant pris deux fois. Même chose pour la dinde confite et la pièce montée.

- Tu me connais ; je ne suis pas du genre à surveiller maladivement ma ligne !

- Mmm. »

Bellatrix regarda sceptiquement sa jeune sœur avant d'ajouter :

« C'est pour ça que tu as un petit ventre arrondi ? Ou bien s'agit-il d'autre chose ... »

Elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspens exprès pour qu'Andromeda y réponde, mais comme elle n'en fit rien, Bellatrix continua et demanda dans un souffle :

« Andy ... Tu es enceinte ?

- ...

- Andy. Regarde-moi et réponds-moi ! Tu es enceinte ? »

Un hochement de tête vint confirmer ses doutes.

« Oh, Merlin ! Et qui est le père ? Théodore ?

- Je ne sais ... Oui, oui bien sûr. C'est Théodore. »

L'hésitation d'Andromeda n'avait pas échappé à Bellatrix, qui se mit ostensiblement devant la porte et croisa les bras d'un air déterminé, ses yeux sombres posés avec détermination sur sa sœur, comme pour lire en elle.

Andromeda avait repris contenance et elle soutenait sans ciller le regard de Bellatrix.

« N'y penses même pas !

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. »

Et comme sa sœur restait muette, Andromeda ajouta : « Inutile d'essayer d'utiliser la légimancie contre moi ; je sais me défendre. Et puis surtout, ça ne se fait pas. C'est du viol. »

Bellatrix resta muette un instant, mesurant tout le poids de ces mots, avant d'énoncer d'une voix lente et grave, où perlait une angoisse toute fraternelle :

« C'est comme ça que tu es tombée enceinte ? »

Andromeda ne répondit pas, incapable de démentir.

Mais il ne fallait pas que Bellatrix sache.

Alors elle murmura quelques vagues propos incompréhensibles et, échappant aux bras de sa sœur qui essaya de la retenir, elle sortit de la salle de bain d'un pas précipité et descendit les escaliers à la hâte.

Il ne fallait pas que Bellatrix sache. Ni elle ni personne.

Dans sa précipitation, elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui courait à contre sens.

Le choc fut assez rude mais elle réussit à se raccrocher à la rampe. Aussitôt debout, elle descendit les dernières marches en vitesse et se précipita aux côtés de son malheureux cousin.

« Oh, Regulus, excuses-moi ; je ne t'avais pas vu. Je suis désolée. Pardon ! »

Il eut une moue dépitée et, continuant de se masser vigoureusement le crâne, il dit :

« Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour de chance ! Vous voulez toutes ma mort ou quoi ? Je ne vous ai pourtant rien fait moi ! »

Andromeda sentit son cœur sauter un battement. Elle serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa paume. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse envahir par ses souvenirs. Personne ne lui avait rien fait. Ni Regulus, ni ...Personne. Son souffle devenait de plus ne plus irrégulier. Elle avait envie de hurler.

Toujours assis par terre, en travers des escaliers et le corps endolori, Regulus, aveugle au malaise de sa cousine, continuait son babillage.

« C'est vrai quoi ! Entre Cissy qui hurle quand je m'approche d'elle et toi qui me pousse dans les escaliers, je n'ai pas de chance ! »

Andromeda saisit au vol le nom de sa jeune sœur et en profita pour fixer toute son attention dessus. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à autre chose.

« Cissy hurle quand tu t'approches d'elle?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Rien du tout, je te jure ! Je voulais jouer avec elle dans le jardin, mais elle n'a pas voulu.

- Vraiment ? Elle t'adore pourtant ! Et Merlin sait qu'elle aime aller jeter des Bombabousses dans les jardins moldus adjacents avec toi.

- Oui, je sais, mais pourtant elle m'a bel et bien envoyé promener tout à l'heure. Je ne comprends pas. Je l'ai trouvée en train de pleurer derrière la porte du bureau. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas mais comme elle ne m'a pas répondu, je me suis approché d'elle et j'ai voulu la prendre dans mes bras. Et alors là, elle s'est pratiquement mise à hurler. J'ai pas tout compris, mais je crois qu'elle m'a confondu avec Sirius. Elle pleurait tellement, la pauvre. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir peur. Je suppose que son dernier séjour ici avec Sirius, pendant lequel il l'avait enfermée dans le placard avec Kreattur, lui a laissé un très mauvais souvenir. Enfin, bon, pour lui changer les idées, je lui ai proposé d'aller un peu jouer dans le jardin, mais elle n'a même pas répondu et elle est partie en courant. Pfff. Je suis un peu déçu... Tu crois que c'est parce que c'est 'une vraie jeune fille' comme dit Mère qu'elle ne veut plus jouer avec moi ? Elle préfère se trouver un fiancé plutôt que de s'amuser avec son cousin ; c'est ça tu crois, dis Andromeda ? Moi aussi je veux me trouver une copine, mais on se voit suffisamment peu souvent avec Cissy pour que j'aie envie de passer un peu de temps avec elle quand elle est là. Ou alors c'est parce qu'elle me trouve trop gamin. Eh, tu m'écoutes ?»

Non, Andromeda n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps déjà. Quand elle avait entendu le nom de Sirius, son cœur avait de nouveau manqué un battement.

Avec une horreur indicible, elle avait entendu quelle avait été la réaction de sa jeune sœur face à Regulus, qui ressemblait tant à son frère aîné ... Elle avait tout de suite compris. C'était un cauchemar.

Alors il lui revint en tête le comportement distant de Bella envers son mari. Serait-il possible qu'elle aussi ... ? Ce serait trop horrible et pourtant ... Sirius était bien du genre à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait, peu lui emportait les moyens. Et séduire les plus jolies filles de la terre et les mettre dans son lit était ce qu'il voulait. Andromeda ne le savait que trop bien.

Elle sentit la tête lui tourner, le cœur lui monter aux bords des lèvres et les larmes perler à ses sourcils.

« Andy ? Ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal toi aussi ? »

Comme un automate, elle secoua la tête, aida son cousin à se relever et remonta aussitôt les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. Elle ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois arrivée dans le petit salon. Elle en ferma la porte et s'y appuya, laissant aller sa tête contre le bois dur.

Pourquoi ?

En face d'elle, le mur était tendu d'une large tapisserie.

Elle s'en approcha lentement et passa une main dessus. Son nom, brodé de fil d'or, s'illumina d'un reflet doux et chaud. De part et d'autre, les noms de ses sœurs, Bellatrix et Narcissa. Celui de son aînée était relié par un double trait à celui de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Bellatrix. Narcissa.

Elle porta une main à sa poitrine dans laquelle son cœur cognait, douloureux.

Un peu plus à gauche sur le canevas, à côté du nom de Regulus, un petit cercle noirci semblable à une brulure de cigarette...

Elle sentit la chaleur d'une larme couler le long de sa joue. Très vite, elle eut le visage ruisselant.

Qu'il soit maudit.

« Andy ... »

Elle jeta un cri et se retourna en sursaut, essayant rapidement ses yeux avant d'esquisser un geste de retrait et de défense. Elle se ressaisit dès qu'elle reconnut sa jeune sœur, mais cette dernière était restée saisie par sa réaction exagérée.

Un long silence de quelques minutes à peine s'installa, qu'Andromeda s'empressa de remplir, s'appliquant à ne pas trahir sa détresse.

« Narcissa ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! »

Sa voix était encore un peu rauque et ses yeux cernés de rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas avec Regulus ? Il est très déçu tu sais ...

- Et toi, coupa Narcissa, toi aussi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On a la même tapisserie à la maison.

- Je sais. C'est juste que ... Je voulais un peu être seule.

- C'est à cause de ce que dit tante Elladora ? A propos du mariage et tout ça? Tu aurais tort de t'en faire pour si peu. Je suis sure que tu as des dizaines de prétendants qui assiègent ton studio et soudoient les autres guérisseurs pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec toi. »

Andromeda eut un pauvre sourire et sentit son cœur se serrer à en exploser. Les larmes affluèrent à nouveau et elle détourna la tête. Dire que Narcissa essayait de lui remonter le moral après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ! Ce serait plutôt à elle de la réconforter.

Elle, elle était plus grande, elle s'en sortirait seule. Mais la pauvre petite Narcissa ...

Quant à Bellatrix ...

« Andy, fit Narcissa d'une voix douce et toujours teintée d'une légère incompréhension, c'est à cause de ça ? Ce n'est pas si grave tout de même de ne pas encore être mariée à vingt ans, si ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Et puis, tu as déjà un petit ami non ? Théodore Tonks.

- Oui.

- Mmm. Il est d'origine moldue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Hum, dans ce cas tu as raison de t'inquiéter. Père et Mère ne te laisseront pas l'épouser. Sinon tu seras bannie de la maison, honnie des tiens, déshéritée, déshono ...

- Chuuut. N'en dis pas plus ; je sais tout ça. »

La résignation dans la voix d'Andromeda ne lui échappa nullement, mais elle se trompa sur sa signification.

« Mais tu l'aimes vraiment et vous comptez vous marier, c'est ça ?

- Ce serait mieux. »

Narcissa remarqua l'emploi du superlatif. Se marier avec Théodore, ce n'était pas bien, c'était mieux. Pourquoi ? La nuance était de taille. Plissant les yeux, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée au ventre de sa sœur, habilement caché par l'ampleur de la jupe et l'abondance des plis.

Incertaine, elle décida de prêcher le faux pour apprendre le vrai.

« Vous avez fait des bêtises ? Tu es enceinte ?

- N... Non. Que... Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ...

- Menteuse! »

Cinglante, la réplique de Narcissa claqua comme un coup de fouet dans le silence étouffé du petit salon.

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, profondément blessée que sa sœur lui mente. Que ses sœurs lui mentent.

Entre Bellatrix qui se disputait violement avec Rodolphus alors qu'elle les avait connus très amoureux et complices, et Andromeda, enceinte probablement de Théodore, qui refusait de se marier avec lui tout en se résignant à être rejetée par les siens, elle ne les reconnaissait plus.

Elle aussi avait changé, évidemment. Mais là, elle s'avouait vaincue, encore une fois : elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour retrouver la confiance de ses sœurs et leur complicité d'antan.

Comme elle aurait voulu être encore la petite fille insouciante, espiègle et capricieuse d'autrefois ... La petite Narcissa d'autrefois ...

Cette petite Narcissa qui était morte le soir de ses seize ans.

Elle s'adossa au mur et se prit la tête entre les mains. Encore une fois, l'écho de cette tragique nuit résonnait en elle.

Elle releva la tête, effarée. Une pensée atroce lui avait traversé l'esprit, laissé derrière elle une plaie béante et vive.

Se pourrait-il que Bellatrix et Andromeda aussi ... ?

Est-ce qu'elles aussi elles ...

Narcissa, chancelante, sentit ses jambes se dérober sous le coup de l'émotion et elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, dur et froid.

Les larmes n'arrivaient même pas à couler.

Ce serait trop monstrueux.

Elle sursauta soudain. Quelque chose avait bougé, tout contre son dos.

Elle se tourna et recula vivement, toujours assise sur le parquet impeccablement ciré sur lequel glissé un filet de lumière venant du palier. Ce n'était pas le mur mais un gigantesque placard encastré contre lequel elle s'était laissé aller. Et dont la porte tourna lentement pour s'entrouvrir légèrement, sans un bruit, sans un souffle.

Narcissa hurla de terreur.

Tout comme la première fois, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

La lumière se fit soudain, noyant la pièce d'une lumière crue. Instinctivement elle se recroquevilla et cacha son visage pétrifié entre ses bras tremblants

« Toi ... »

Dans un hurlement de rage, Bellatrix se précipita sur lui.

Elle avait longtemps ruminé dans la salle de bain, après le terrible aveu et le départ précipité d'Andromeda. Il lui semblait que tout son monde s'écroulait à nouveau. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Toutes ses certitudes s'effondraient. Quand elle avait vu passer Narcissa comme un courant d'air, elle était restée saisie un instant. Elle non plus, elle ne la reconnaissait plus. C'était un désastre.

Elle avait suivi le bruit de ses pas jusqu'au premier étage, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle lui dirait, juste pour être avec elle. Elle avait fait le tour de toutes les pièces avant de finir par celle qui, elle s'en souvenait maintenant, était leur chambre quand elles venaient toutes les trois passer quelques temps à Londres chez leur oncle pendant l'été.

Elle avait entrouvert la porte, et comme la pièce était restée dans le noir, elle avait allumée l'extrémité de sa baguette, qui lui échappa des mains en ricochant sur le parquet ; le jet de lumière avait explosé, maculant les murs d'une lumière vive, révélant l'horreur de la scène.

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Dans un hurlement de rage, elle s'était précipitée sur lui.

Elle passa au travers.

Agenouillée par terre, ignorant ses membres endoloris, elle releva la tête et le regarda sans comprendre, un éclat d'incompréhension affleurant au bord de sa haine viscérale.

Lui aussi la regardait de ses yeux noirs et moqueurs, son perpétuel sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres. Il la regardait avec insistance, jetant de temps à autre de longs regards à Narcissa, toujours recroquevillée contre le mur.

Sans brusquerie mais avec fermeté, il se tourna soudain vers la porte de la chambre, qu'une silhouette gracile et élancée venait de refermer doucement. Il fit quelques pas en sa direction.

La voix s'éleva, nette, glaciale, coupante.

« Ridikulus ! »

Il s'évapora et dans un sifflement aigu tournoya brièvement dans les airs avant de foncer dans le placard, dont la porte claqua sèchement.

Andromeda rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, puis, toujours immobile sur le seuil, elle posa ses beaux yeux verts sur ceux de sa sœur. Son cœur se contracta de douleur.

Bellatrix aussi.

Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Andromeda n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus. Bellatrix aussi ...

Cette dernière avait repris ses esprits, elle s'était rapprochée de Narcissa. Elle lui prit tendrement le bras. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de réussir à articuler d'une voix hachée et rauque :

« Narcissa ... Pourquoi l'épouvantard a pris la forme de Sirius quand il est passé devant toi ? Narcissa, Cissy, ma chérie … Dis-moi …Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ton épouvantard pend la forme de Sirius ? »

Le silence de sa sœur lui broyait le cœur, qu'une inquiétude affreuse étreignait.

« Cissy ... »

Comme sa sœur fondit en larmes, Bellatrix sentit son cœur voler en éclats en même temps que ses doutes.

Elle en avait eus pourtant. Pas de vrais doutes ; plutôt le désir angoissé d'en avoir. Elle avait souhaité se tromper. Ardemment. Et pourtant, elle avait raison. La métamorphose de l'épouvantard avait confirmé l'atroce vérité.

Elle leva les yeux vers Andromeda qui s'était approchée sans bruit. Elle la questionna de ses yeux embués de larmes, incapable de mettre des mots sur l'horreur des faits. Mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Et Andromeda connaissait aussi la sienne.

Blême et suffocante, cette dernière s'agenouilla à côté de ses deux sœurs, passa avec une détresse infinie ses bras autour d'elles et laissa aller ses larmes et son désespoir.

Alors que dans l'immensité grisâtre du ciel londonien pointaient déjà les premières lueurs ensanglantés du crépuscule, le brouhaha de la ville animée masquait les rumeurs joyeuses qui, montant du grand salon du 12 square Grimaurd, étouffaient en leur sein la plainte inconsolable du désespoir infini des trois sœurs Black.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Un silence de mort accueillit cette lecture testamentaire. Tout était comme figé, terne et sombre. Aucun des quatre héritiers ne bougeait, ni même ne semblait respirer.

Le temps lui-même semblait avoir suspendu sa course.

Ce fut le notaire qui dans un sourd et lent murmure progressif rompit le silence :

« Hum, en tant qu'exécuteur testamentaire et au regard des dernières volontés du défunt, il me faut procéder à diverses notifications concernant le partage des biens entre mademoiselle Tonks et monsieur Potter, seuls bénéficiaires de la fortune de monsieur Sirius Black ... »

Dès les premiers mots, Nymphadora s'était tournée vers ses tantes, Narcissa pleurant sans bruit dans les bras crispés et nerveux de Bellatrix.

« A ...alors c'est ça que ... qu'il... »

Elle ne put continuer davantage. Elle dut avaler profondément une goulée d'air avant de reprendre.

« C'est...c'est ça qu'il vous a légué à toutes les trois ? A vous et à maman ... »

Sa voix se brisa.

Narcissa s'était redressée ; elle posa timidement sa main sur celle de sa nièce. Et comme cette dernière ne la retira pas, elle la pressa doucement.

« Nymphadora ... »

C'était la première fois qu'elle appelait sa nièce par son nom. Elle ne l'avait vue que deux ou trois fois jusqu'à aujourd'hui, toujours par hasard. En se résignant à épouser Théodore Tonks pour éviter le scandale d'une grossesse hors mariage, Andromeda n'avait pu éviter l'autre scandale, le revers de la médaille : être reniée des siens. Après sa mort, les liens déjà distendus s'étaient définitivement brisés.

« Est-ce que la mort de maman a un rapport avec tout ça? »

La voix si douce et si triste de sa tante lui avait transpercée le cœur, elle qui n'avait jamais connu la douceur aimante d'une mère. Mais il lui avait semblé que quelque secret était encore caché derrière cette voix veloutée. Une nouvelle pression sur sa main redoubla son inquiétude.

Ce fut Bellatrix qui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête avant de pouvoir en dire davantage.

« Oui... Je... Andy... »

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Ta mère s'est suicidée. Sirius la considérait comme sa cousine préférée, au sens où elle était celle qu'il détestait le moins plutôt que celle qu'il aimait le plus. C'est pour ça qu'il ... qu'il s'est montré plus... doux avec elle. Je crois que ce fut pire. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir toute la haine que nous avions contre lui. D'autant plus qu'elle était tombée enceinte.

- De... de lui ? De Sirius ? Ou de mon père ?»

Le hochement de tête de sa tante réduisit à néant la supplication douloureuse de ses derniers mots, semant encore plus de trouble dans son esprit. Sa voix se fit insupportablement aiguë.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ... Tu ne sais pas ?

- Nymphadora ... »

Elle se cacha la tête dans ses mains.

Harry se rendit compte avec horreur que lui non plus ne savait pas qui était véritablement son père. Sauf que sa mère à lui ne s'était jamais doutée de rien alors que celle de Nymphadora avait dû souffrir les affres du doute.

« Je n'en veux pas. »

Nymphadora releva un visage blanc où se lisait une détermination certaine.

« Je ne veux pas de cet héritage. Je ne veux ni de la maison, ni des meubles, ni des économies... Rien. Je ne veux rien... C'est compris ? » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du notaire qui avait eu la décence de se faire d'une discrétion exemplaire. Comme il opina gravement, elle eut l'air soulagée.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers ses deux tantes, qui firent de même, comme par un accord tacite.

Alors, elle ouvrit ses bras et les reçut contre son cœur, sentant leur étreinte répondre avec ferveur à la sienne.

Malgré leurs différends, malgré l'opposition de leurs convictions, malgré l'Ordre, les Mangemorts, le Ministère, malgré la guerre qui grondait et brisait des familles, elles étaient toutes les trois d'un même sang et le même venin coulait dans leurs veines.

Harry n'avait rien dit jusque là.

Il se tourna vers elles.

Dans ses yeux verts émeraude une nouvelle étincelle de vie et de joie se mourrait. Au milieu des cendres grises et froides des douleurs passées rougeoyaient de nouvelles souffrances, qu'attisaient pitié, compassion, colère, incompréhension, impuissance, haine.

Sa voix s'éleva, calme et claire.

« Si c'était possible, j'irai cracher sur sa tombe. »

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, traversa sans la voir la salle d'attente et sortit par la lourde porte de chêne, qui claqua sourdement derrière lui.

Le professeur Dumbledore était là. Il l'attendait. Il se leva quand il le vit et lui sourit avec une douceur toute paternelle derrière ses lunettes argentées en demi-lune.

« C'est fini mon garçon ? Oui ? Alors allons-y. Les Weasley doivent t'attendre avec impatience. »

Harry hocha la tête, l'air décidé et calme.

« Oui, allons-y. »

Et, relevant la tête et redressant les épaules, il ouvrit la marche d'un pas ferme, son ample cape flottant derrière lui ; chacun de ses pas sur le dallage noir et blanc résonnant dans ce couloir sombre le rapprochait de la lumière du grand hall. Bientôt, il sortirait enfin de ce sinistre Ministère de la Magie. Et dehors, il n'y aurait plus rien au-dessus de sa tête que la rumeur paisible de la ville dans l'immensité ensoleillée du ciel bleu.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Voilà, c'est fini !

Ouf diront certains ... Je suis un peu d'accord avec eux !

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi et comment j'ai écrit quelque chose d'aussi sombre. Disons que je n'aime pas beaucoup le personnage de Sirius alors que je suis fascinée par les trois sœurs Black dont on ne sait pourtant presque rien. Alors j'ai eu l'idée de faire un drame avec ses quatre personnages, si proches à l'origine, mais si lointains ensuite.

Je suis assez fière d'avoir casé un certain nombre d'éléments des livres, comme par exemple le nez toujours froncé de Narcissa.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une fin qui me plaise ; celle-ci n'est pas trop mal je trouve, elle ouvre sur une note d'espoir et de légèreté qui atténue un peu l'horreur de ce qui précède.

Je l'ai classée « T » car il n'y a presque rien d'explicite ; vous pensez que « M » conviendrait mieux ?

Enfin, j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ...

A bientôt !


End file.
